


Milk, Eggs, AA Batteries

by Brice_Gottlieb



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Falling In Love, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 19:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2553539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brice_Gottlieb/pseuds/Brice_Gottlieb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feelings are strange things that are difficult to understand, like aliens or hairless cats.</p><p>A gift for a friend who very sorely needs some BurnGus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Milk, Eggs, AA Batteries

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MadKingV3rn0n](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadKingV3rn0n/gifts).



Burnie couldn't say when he first realized he was in love. He did come to realize it, only in small doses.

 

Like on little Thursdays, when he'd wake up to plastic grocery bags littering his kitchen countertop and three Bacon and Egg McMuffins in the microwave because Gus always knew Burnie never bought enough food to last the week. Thursdays would be the busiest of the week and out of exhaustion and sheer laziness, Burnie would forego the shopping for sleep and text complaints all the next morning. Mostly to an unsympathetic Gus, who would only respond in various Google Images of disgruntled cats.

 

Other small moments came from the Post-Its left all over the house. During a seemingly endless two month stay, Gus saw fit to litter the small apartment with soft yellow reminders of various importance. Grocery lists were found on the front-most bottle of beer in the fridge, reminders to call people were posted on doorhandles, and more than once Burnie found a note in his sneakers to hire some new potential employee. Those were some of the moments he liked the most: mentally thanking Gus for undertaking the tedium of seeking out talent while wondering who the heck Michael Jones was. Later, pondering over the importance of a man who needed to be flown in from England. Afterwards, concerned that Gus wrote down the gamertag of a community member simply because of the Jr. tagging his surname. Barb, Lindsay, Adam, Kdin... Slowly, the offices started growing and even flourishing thanks to a note left inside a shoe.

 

It came to Burnie when he was caught holding hands with Gus on an RT Recap. It had all started as a challenge that they didn't even win in the end (who knew Michael could even stand Gavin long enough to finish the work day hand in hand?) and Gus complained constantly, but he never apologized.

 

There was once when a misunderstanding at a bar left Burnie with a sore face, a migraine, and a heavily bleeding nose. Gus had drove the five blocks there and back to get him, demanding that he stop bleeding all over the floor, and proceeding to break out the first aid kit. Gus spent hours keeping Burnie awake in the case of concussion and they both went to the office in sour moods the next day.

 

Burnie felt the stalkings of care and adoration whenever Gus glowered at his carelessness, when circumstance led to Burnie removing Gus' glasses for him, and during rare shared lunches in each others office. There must have been flowery words that would describe the emotion of dawning love in everlasting glory, but in the end it would have never have described the feeling that cinched Burnie's throat tight every time he heard Gus' car pull up on days he called off sick, that pounced on his heart when he'd find those dull yellow Post-It reminders the morning after Gus' visits.

 

He never said it. Maybe it was because the feeling was never strong enough, it never hit him all at once and forced the words out of him. Maybe it was because he wasn't strong enough. He never said it, and it turned out, he never needed to. After the office move, Gus sidled into Burnie's living room with a handful of moving boxes and shoved aside enough possessions to fit himself in. Gus started cooking dinners for two. Burnie looked into getting a bigger bed. Just when it grew comfortable, Gus was the first to acknowledge it.

 

"I refuse to be a regret," he stated simply over a commercial break in Game of Thrones. "That's not what I signed up for."

 

"I don't remember signing anything," countered Burnie, swiftly disarming the tension while he passed the bag of popcorn.

 

That was the first time Gus kissed him, during a commercial for sea salt fries from Wendy's. Their glasses clashed together and Burnie almost didn't want to pull away when Kahleesi came on screen. Almost.

 

\---

 

The scent of strong coffee had lured Burnie from the bed into a half-waken embrace, and he wasn't going to let go. Gus was warm and the stubble on his face is scratchy against Burnie's cheek, but this early in the morning it was all he could ask for. He yawned loudly, gripping Gus tighter around the middle and pressing his face against the collar of Gus' oversized nightshirt. 

 

"God, Burnie, get off! It's too early for me to die from your damn morning breath!"

 

Smiling, Burnie locked his arms tight. He loved Gus in small, constant, ever-memorable moments.


End file.
